The Yautja Boys
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: Jehdin-Pyode's blood is said to be tainted, unfit for reproduction. Shunned by his family and clan, he finds condolence in someone who he never thought he would meet, a Bad Blood who shows him the other side of life, one that leads to a Bad Blood's life.
1. Vicitmized

**The Yautja Boys  
****Chapter One  
****Victimized  
****By Blackdawn**

_Jehdin-Pyode_, translated in the human tongue as Soft One,could only groan miserably as hot hands touched his already hot and sweaty naked body. Unable remember the last time he'd eaten, it felt like he was coming down with a fever, and the _c'ntlip _he was given to dull his soon to be terrifying experience wasn't helping his condition either.

Smelling many around him, many Yautja, many children, many females and many males. Having tried in looking to the massive crowd surrounding him within the gigantic temple but was met with a failing haze of blurred vision and a tipsy atmosphere.

Looking up to the warriors that were pinning him on top the altar, all dressed in their ceremonial armor, long un-pleated locks that were his own fanned across the smooth surface and draped around the edges, his groggy gaze happens to fall upon the garments that were the priests and priestess whom were preparing his mind and body for the transformation. Mother, by his side, but she looking worried and displeased, he hadn't any idea where his father might be, if he was even here, hiding his presence amongst the crowd that were _Jehdin-Pyode's _own clan.

He gagged as more liquid came up his throat and out his mouth spewing forth from flared mandibles, dripping and oozing across the dark-green flesh that was his own skin down his neck. He'd been throwing up since this morning, since he was given the _c'ntlip_.

A large majority of himself protested and fought in going through with this, but this ritual was the only way he could move on in life, the only way he could ascend the ranks of Yautja into manhood. He was well past his adolescent years and nearing the middle of his young adult years without ever having been Blooded, without ever having hunted the _Kainde Amedha_, the Hard Meat, not ever having hunted in a pack with his own clan members.

He was still a virgin for gods' sake.

His castration was the only option he had. The only option the High Council of his clan gave him. They said that if he went through with it he could continue onward.

But should he really pay such a price, giving up his own gonads, his reproductive organ, just to be admitted into the lot of a handful of males? Sure he wanted to stand by their sides as brothers when they soared across the galaxy as mighty warriors, but he just didn't want to give up that part of him in order to do it.

They even had the audastity to say he was being selfish, selfish for not wanting to give up something he would never use.

All this started from the bad omen that was bestowed upon him the moment he was born, born merely with a skin discoloration of splotches spreading across his skin, a discoloration that many thought was contaminated and toxic.

A Predator's perception was solely through heat vision, but is still able to see slight patterns and various light patterns, it was spotting those strange markings that made them at unease.

_Jehdin-Pyode _was tall, taller than any male, tall and massive as the females. The opposite sex would have bared his children because of that, but it was said because of his color, the contamination within his own DNA that made him so tall, and because of that, he remained untouched.

Tests were preformed and showed his DNA was normal after all, but the priests and priestesses argued with the facts, saying the gods placed him as a blockade within in their path for having strayed from their ways, the old ways, they said he was wicked, a devil, a demon, one that had to be vanquished from his life-giving body.

Thankfully though the High Council had matured from the old ways, but not wanting to further upset their priests and priestesses had suspended him from traveling, was told he could not venture away from the clan, could not perform any hunts or even become Blooded.

Because of the so called "contamination," it was said, his blood line was dirty, no longer fit for reproduction and his father as well as the remains of the family males resented him for that, the same went for the females of his family as well, but because they were female, they couldn't help but to show pity toward him despite what his birth done to the entire blood line and family history.

The only pity he ever received anymore was through his mother, sisters and aunts.

His mother having pitied him so where she actually attempted in removing his splotches through surgeries and rituals, and when all failed, she attempted in the painful procedure of removing his spots by her own hands.

He grew more distant from those around him and turned frightfully timid when his splotches turned larger and began forming across his body as he grew older. First spotting on his knees and elbows, then a massive splotch that started on his groin area and began forming and growing downward between his legs, continued upwards between his buttocks where it began traveling up his spine and branching out, then thinned onto the back of his neck, continued upwards until finally reaching and stopping as a massive splotch on his forehead.

A bark from someone caused him to jump and discovered just how well the warriors were pinning him down when he barely budged.

Looking across the way, he saw a priest walking toward him, a strange device clasped in his old hands.

_Jehdin-Pyode_'s, heart hampered in his chest as he cried out and squirmed under the strong hands.

The priest stepped toward his legs and felt his hands touch him down there.

Squinting his eyes, _Jehdin-Pyode_ began hyperventilating. It felt like a dream to him, none of it could be happening. How could he even agree to something like this?

He felt the priest pinch him with his talons causing him to growl. It didn't hurt that much, but was under so much stress to begin it felt like a knife was stabbed right into him.

Chest clearly moving up and down, heart pumping and adrenaline pumping through his system, fear began taking hold as he looked to his mother and pleaded to her with his eyes, hoping that she saw how he was reacting, how he felt about it now and would stop it.

His heart stopped when seeing her eyes shut in disappointment and looked away.

"Mother." He called out sympathetically, "please. I-I changed my mind."

But she didn't say anything, she didn't even look to him.

Tears began to form, the stress in his voice was clear as he called out to her again.

This time, she started moving, but instead of walking to him, instead of comforting him, instead of stopping it, she turned and walked out of the allocated area.

Disbelieve struck him, disbelieve that she could abandon him in such a way. That emotion though was quickly replaced by panic when feeling the instrument grip him making him gasped loudly and jump. Frantic and teary, he forced himself to struggle against the hands and pleaded to whomever was listening, to whomever might still care what was about to happen to him.

No one replied, and no one stepped forward.

Kicking his legs, he tried in craning his neck to the priest who was about to perform the haines act.

"No, wait." He pleaded, "Please, stop. I changed my mind. I don't want to do this."

"It's too late, my child." Came soothingly from one of the priestesses, acting as if she wore to speak softly to him it would calm him down.

Slamming the back of his head onto the altar, he shut his eyes tight when feeling the pressure cascade around him from the device and howled of it, howled because there was nothing he could do, howled because no one would help him.

That's when something in him snapped.

Eyes opening suddenly, his head popped to the side quickly looking to the closet warrior who had been pinning his right arm down.

The warrior looked worried all of a sudden, worried for _Jehdin-Pyode_'s sudden change in mood and body language.

_Jehdin-Pyode_ didn't waste any time when he flung his arm out from under the warrior, reached for the warrior's neck then pushed him back with such great a force he actually went sliding backwards across his back and hitting the nearby wall.

The warriors began leaping on top of him after that trying to keep him still, but _Jehdin-Pyode_ kicked his feet. Freeing one of them, he used that free, bare foot, to kick one warrior square in the face knocking him backwards and dazed.

The priest having already stepped back and allowed the warriors to try and subdue him.

_Jehdin-Pyode_ roared in fury and slammed his foot into the face of another warrior sending his talons clean into the male's face and sent him reeling around before falling and howling in pain.

Another had latched onto _Jehdin-Pyode_'s shoulder when he sat up, but was able to fling the little male up and over to his front, wrapped both arms around his head and twisted until there was a pop from the male's neck before he went limp.

The last warrior had leapt for him in a howl, and _Jehdin-Pyode_ turned into a spin catching the warrior in midair by his throat with his hand. Infuriated, _Jehdin-Pyode_ growled angrily as he placed his free hand across the male's face, gripped his latched hand across the jugular then pulled. Florescent green blood spewed widely showering _Jehdin-Pyode_ as the body fell to one side while his missing throat was flung in the opposite direction.

Furious howls and roars erupted in _Jehdin-Pyode_'s ears and looked around to see the entire clan advancing on him.

Not thinking, _Jehdin-Pyode_ made a quick dash.

Having run for one of the exits as fast as he could, slipping passed the guards, he ran through the massive hallway then for the door heading outside. Once outside, he ran through streets and passed home dwellings, the howls of his clan dogging at his heels, ringing in his ears, headed for the forest and once reaching there, he didn't hesitate as he ran straight through its thick wall of trees and shrubs. And from there he kept on running, kept on running as fast and hard as his legs would take him despite the pounding in his head and stinging under his feet.

Frantic breathing turned into labored breathing but kept on going, even when his sides started to pull and tear at him with unforgiving pain, he still kept on running.

Finally forced to a stop when something lurched up from his stomach, traveled through his throat and exited his mandibles as vomit. He collapsed in a heap and cried out as pain welled up in his body, his world spun and vomited once again. Weakness hit him and found he could only stumble about in a world that was up in the clouds.

The voices still in his head, he kept on moving.

Feeling something wet splash onto his feet, he turned around and seen he had stumbled into a small stream. Falling to his knees, _Jehdin-Pyode_ cascaded his entire face into the cool water while sucking up the liquid drinking its cool, refreshing properties.

He pulled back and gasped while cupping large amounts of it and splashing it across his lanky body.

The coolness was pleasant and made his horribly feeling condition slightly better.

"Thank the gods." He injected with a smooth sounding tone.

More coherent of his surroundings and what was going on, he listened while looking around. Though not seeing anyone, he could surely hear them.

Fear still gripping him, he stumbled to his feet and ran downstream heading further away from his unjust home.

A shuffle and snapping of some branches from behind had him spinning around, wide-eyed when seeing _Guan-H'dlak_, Night Fear, one of his brothers -- clad in only some leather -- lift his spear high above his head and launched it at _Jehdin-Pyode_ with all his might.

Too shocked to move from seeing his own blood hurtling the tool of death at him, he came to a stand still, but his footing stumbled over some loose stones in the stream, tripped and fell backwards.

He seen his whole world coming to an end when seeing the spear zip for his face then passed his eyes, feeling the rush of air passing by him as he fell further to the ground.

Stones tore into his backside as he landed. Panting, he looked beyond to an upside down world looking at the shaft of the spear followed down to the spear head which was lodged into stone and dirt right above his head.

Hearing his brother cursing at the miss, _Jehdin-Pyode_ jumped up and ran downstream.

Seeing a clearing ahead and ran for it, hearing _Guan-H'dlak_ behind him, he heard him pry the spear free and turned around while running to see what his brother was about to do.

_Guan-H'dlak_ lifted the spear and launched it again.

Sucking in his breath, _Jehdin-Pyode_ kicked himself into over drive and felt himself speed up. Seeing the spear near him, he turned around to jump out of its path but could only watch helplessly in absolute fear as he suddenly ran out of ground.

The clearing was a cliff.

Seeing the spear from the corner of his vision disappear beneath and felt its sharp blade slice into his calf muscle, he drew in a breath for what would be his final time, heart stopping and could only look onward in fear as he started to fall.

Though everything was moving passed him, it felt like his world came to a sudden stop.

A noise engulfed his ears and discovered it was he screaming as he fell to his death.

Below were the rushing rapids and screamed in terror as his body slammed into the water creating a massive wake. Though the waters parted, it felt like he hit ground. Feeling wetness and pain, his world turned black.

* * *

_**Next chapter - Savior : Jehdin-Poyde meets his first Bad Blood, Hulij-hswei - Crazy Brother. Little does he know the Bad Blood will be his first true friend, a being who will not patronize and shun him for how he was born.**_

_**For those who are aware of my drawing, "My Yautja Boys", Jehdin-Poyde is, Ju-dt - Hard Tree. He has yet to be given his Bad Blood name (Ju-dt) but it will be given to him in this story.  
**__*** I have yet to decide if I'm going to up the ante with this and have my two boys perform some sexual favors on each other, they do end up as "partners", but I'm still debating if I should write them in the act later on. Does anyone want to read any of that stuff? They're not gay-gay, but being Bad Bloods/Pirates, stuck on a ship with other frustrated males and having a hard time attracting females who normally refuse to spend time on rogues takes a toll on them, so they turn their "needs" onto each other.  
**__**For those who haven't seen my drawing of the two, you can head over to my profile to get my e-mail add, or just let me know via Comment (with your e-mail add) that you want to see them and I'll send them in an e-mail. Note* The drawing of them is Mature rated.**_


	2. Savior

**The Yautja Boys  
****Chapter Two  
****Savior  
****By Blackdawn**

_Hulij-hswei_, Crazy Brother, barked loudly when he heard a howl, a howl that belonged to a Yautja, he wanted that Yautja to hear him, he wanted to do battle with a skilled veteran warrior, experienced with a melee of weapons and attacks.

He couldn't recall the last he had partaken in such a glorious battle.

Hearing the noise made his heart race with anticipation and muscles yearn to break skin, the innards of his mouth watered for meat and blood.

Jumping down from his spot on the tree and landed precisely on all fours like a cat, his short and bulky frame weaving around the branches and shrubbery, careful not to make a sound, and despite all the luggage he was carrying, all his armor, weapons and electronics, he still didn't make a sound.

Hearing the sound of moving water, he came to a small clearing, and when looking to his right seen a lone young warrior, clad in nothing but simple leather, looking down a cliff standing in ankle-deep water.

Barking, _Hulij-hswei_ caught the attention of the young male making him spin around to his direction.

The young one flared his mandibles and hissed out a warning to him.

Noting the young one was in a fact a Young Blood, and unarmed,_ Hulij-hswei_ unsheathed one of his blades and tossed it at the stranger's feet.

Though the stranger might have been a Young Blood was still considerably taller than himself., he would only reach to the young one's collar bone. On the upside, _Hulij-hswei_ had this young one outweighed, he was older and therefor was thicker. This one was still growing, and had to fill out.

Too bad he wasn't going to live long enough to do it.

The stranger was quick to grab the blade, but as soon as he did _Hulij-hswei_ launched himself forward and was gliding across the rocky ground. Coming to the stranger's front, he sidled to the right, slashed at the open, unarmored side, then twirled around to the back.

The young buck could only scream from the hit but was still standing. Staggering around, he didn't even make it into the full turn when _Hulij-hswei_ lodged the blade of his own sword deep into the young spine.

The feeling of the crunching vibration from shattering bone traveled up his sword and into his hands, the piercing death cry filled _Hulij-hswei_'s ears causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head in lust for the sound. Mandibles flared, _Hulij-hswei_ howled as he sidestepped and yanked the blade sideways in one fluid motion.

The blade came free along with bits of rib cage, intestines and buckets of blood.

The lifeless body collapsed, organs spilled out across the water, blood being washed away.

_Hulij-hswei_ through his arms out and arched his back howling the _Nain-desintje-de_, the Pure Win, as ecstasy transversed through his entire being.

Stopping and looking down to the body, he removed his mask, knelt down carefully placing it on the dry bank, grabbed one of the organs and bit into it.

He clicked pleasantly at the scrumptious meal.

"Who knew a young pup like you could taste so delicious." He commented through a stuffed mouth while looking down to the body.

_Hulij-hswei_ chuckled.

"Now what do you think your family would think of you for offering a Bad Blood like me a decent meal? They wouldn't think too highly of that. As a matter of fact, they might even resent you for it."

Yellow skin with tanned spots glistened in the setting sun, he rocked on his heels then leaned in and whispered, "We better not tell them."

With that said, _Hulij-hswei_ let out a loud clatter of laughter.

_Hulij-hswei_ finished his meal of various organs, cut some slivers of meat from the body stuffing each into an empty bag that would later be turned into jerky then removed the head and knotted the dread locks onto his belt. Putting his mask back on, and grabbing the second blade, _Hulij-hswei_ was quick to exit the vicinity but not before ushering a goodbye to his meal and thanking it.

The middle-aged warrior wasn't so crazy years ago, he had his own clan and own pack of brethren to hunt with, but was driven to the brink of his new world with their constant nagging about his short stature, even making fun of his genitalia.

Finally he snapped, just exploded, a confrontation with the alpha of his pack had him bringing out his sword and slicing it across the leader's neck beheading him.

Their confrontation wasn't even about his height, the alpha hadn't been picking on him, _Hulij-hswei_ was so engulfed with his own self-assertion that he would do anything to prove his worth.

Looking to prove himself, _Hulij-hswei_ had killed the _Kainde Amedha _queen they had captured. Gathering her onto their ship, she got loose and went on a rampage but hadn't gotten out of her pen yet was still quite dangerous to everyone. _Hulij-hswei_ saw an opportunity to show his skills and was able to kill her with only his blades. But instead of the howls and chants of victory by his peers, he was scorned.

The alpha said he had disobeyed a direct order, said that his selfishness got in the way of their operation.

A fire erupted inside _Hulij-hswei_ at that moment, he killed his alpha followed by some of the crew members before escaping in one of the escape pods. Landing on a distant planet, he wandered alone and aimlessly for nearly a year until coming across the _Thei-de Thwei_ clan, Death Blood clan, a crew of Bad Bloods and pirates. They needed an extra hand so admitted him into the clan.

_Hulij-hswei_ couldn't count how many years ago that was, but they had given him his new name as Crazy Brother. In the process of those years, he had become a wanted criminal with the Arbitrators after him. Not that he minded it, having liked the idea of being a wanted criminal, he, was finally getting the attention he so properly dissevered. Still had a hard time attracting the attention of females, but some still looked for bedding with powerful rogues, even if one as short as he.

His new clan never made fun of his height either. He was revered to with respect because of his insanity. But whenever he got in a heated argument with one of his own, they would refer to his shortness just to piss him off.

It was dark by the time _Hulij-hswei_ reached his temporary camp site. The place nestled far away from the nearby clan, hidden under the trees past the boundaries of their territories, he had originally come here to hunt a bird.

The _N'tk_, they were like any other pheasant and not dangerous but heard their meat was succulent. However, they could only be found in these parts, but the locals here revered to them as a rare bird that held spiritual properties.

_Hulij-hswei_, laughed out loud at the thought, only spiritual because of all the _c'ntlip_ that was mixed in with the meat, he heard all the _c'ntlip _and toxins they put in it were strong enough to gag a _Kainde Amedha_. The part of them being rare was true though, he hadn't seen one yet.

The gods must have been looking down upon his good fortune, he was just about to call it quits, pack up and leave, but when seeing if his path was clear or not in order to leave, making sure most of the locals were remaining close to home for the day, he realized nearly all were out and about and furious with something.

They were stirred up like a hive of _Zabin _insects.

Something, or someone, had them seriously pissed off. And with his recent kill, they were surely going to be even more infuriated when finding one of their own dead and half eaten.

_Hulij-hswei_ cracked his mandibles into a smile, let them come, he had an entire month to play before the drop vessel took off, though having to be there on time though or else would be left behind.

Removing the head from his belt, _Hulij-hswei_ stuffed it into a net bag then hung it from a tree branch where most of the predatory animals wouldn't be able to snatch it. He wasn't going to be that upset when returning and finding it missing or slightly destroyed by teeth marks.

It got cold here at nights, so would make sure to return quickly to light the fire. First though, he had to scout the area and make sure there weren't any uninvited guests.

He called them uninvited because this was marked as his temporary place, it wasn't occupied by any other clans. If any of those members came near here then they were surely off their lands, their territories. They were fair game.

Glancing once more at his place, _Hulij-hswei_ turned and disappeared into the night.

Upon returning, _Hulij-hswei_ was dragging something big with him, something he didn't expect to find and couldn't understand why he let the thing live or was even brining it back. Whatever it was, it was sick and on the brink of death, it was going to need his nurturing if it was going to survive.

"By the gods you're a heavy one." He growled while dragging it closer to the unlit fire pit.

Once reaching his destination by the pit, _Hulij-hswei _dropped it like a dead body. Either it was too big, or he was too small, which ever way it went, he still couldn't carry the thing. Only way he got the thing out of the river and trekked it through the jungle was literally by dragging it.

Having assumed he could carry it on one shoulder, but discovered how bad of an idea that really was when he strained his muscles.

Grunting as he held onto his hurting muscle in his shoulder and tried massaging and moving the pain out of there. He flung his hands, kicked his feet and wiped the dirt and muck off of himself.

"They say I'm insane," He started to say, "but I still believe in at staying a little clean." Removing some weeds and an actual twig from the crevices of his armor, looked to it then tossed to the ground. "But this is ridiculous."

What _Hulij-hswei_ couldn't understand was why he was trying to bring the thing back to life in the first place, why he was going to waste his time, patience and food on it, yet, this thing, the thing that was apparently Yautja yet different, there was something else about it, something beneath the skin that gained his attention in it.

It wasn't even moving, not even moaning in pain. It was completely out and ice cold. _Hulij-hswei_ growled angrily at himself as he proceeded in lighting the pit, then turned his attention to tending on its injured and infected calf.

* * *

_**This chapter does come out as "Savior", but I got so caught up with brining Hulij-hswei to life that I never got to the part where Jehdin-Pyode awakes. Hulij-hswei just completely took the spot! Can you believe that!?**_

_**And next - Bonding: Though not completely coherent, Jehdin-Pyode stills awakens, but in the prescence of someone he doesn't know, someone dangerous and insane, Hulij-hswei, yet he's someone Jehdin-Pyode can connect with without feeling ashamed of himself.**_


	3. Bonding

**The Yautja Boys  
****Chapter Three - Bonding  
By Blackdawn**

"If you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to have to put you in the bag!" A hard voice barked deeply, bitterly and angrily.

The same voice then replied sharply. "Oh! So now you're going to try and bribe your way out. I'm sorry to say this, but you're in no shape to be going any where my friend."

There was a short pause, and by the sound of it, the voice was male.

The male voice then hissed a warning. "If you don't stop, I'm going to knock your head clean off your shoulders."

There was another pause, then, a response.

"Oh, too late. I already did!" The male inserted before laughing out loud in a vociferous clatter.

_Jehdin-Pyode _didn't dare make a sound when the noises had awoken him, having the foggiest why he was sleeping outside under furs and why this person was here. Where ever here was. Why wasn't he back home, why wasn't he in his own bed?

The stranger before him was squatted, talking to someone with his back turned, back clad in thick metal armor. This person, whom ever he was didn't sound the least sane, and from what _Jehdin-Pyode _could tell, he wasn't on any sort of Com link and there wasn't anyone else around besides him. The stranger was speaking to himself, even answering back.

Cold and sore, achy and tired, fear knotted in his gut and heart fluttered in his chest. He reached his arm around to quietly pull himself away, planning on slipping to his feet, sliding between the trees and disappearing. Stealth was one thing he was good at. What he didn't expect was a stabbing pain gnawing at his leg, unable to hold back the pain as it transversed to his brain that just about instinctively told him to howl, which he did.

The crazy one jumped suddenly, giving his own howl, _Jehdin-Pyode _was stricken to remain still at the insane one's movement, having looked crazed with his movements yet graceful and skilled at the same time.

Wide-eyed, _Jehdin-Pyode_ tusks flared and gasped when a blade was swung for his throat, gagging when feeling it cut skin, he, now lying with his back firmly pressed to the ground, unable and unwilling to move. Eyes gazing upon the black slits that were the mask's own eyes.

Low rumbling ticks emitted from the stranger before the blade was removed. "Forgive me young one, but I've forgotten about you there for a few minutes. My intentions were to harm not you, but an intruder."

Terrified, _Jehdin-Pyode_ wrapped a hand around his throat and had begun pulling himself back, pain tearing at his leg but was able to push that off to the side for now.

"What's your name young one?"

_Jehdin-Pyode_ looked the armored male up and down silently, noting his short but thick stature, gaze happening to fall upon the warrior's feet, looked passed the fire and eyes went wide in horror and shock at what he saw making him gag on his own vomit. That's when he noticed the smell, which caused him a completion with his vomiting.

The warrior shifted himself back, turned around to what had _Jehdin-Pyode_ so distraught about.

Beyond the stranger, there was a line of five decaying yautja heads placed side-by-side, maggots wriggling within the dead flesh and insects buzzing around.

"Oh!" Came loudly from the warrior as he turned back around. "Don't mind my guests. I would introduce them, but they're a bit shy."

_Jehdin-Pyode_, though not knowing this person, could somehow sense the warrior smiling behind his mask.

Putridly horrified, yet still couldn't take his eyes off the site. His expression shifted, head tilted and clicked curiously to one head that looked familiar, two of them as a matter of fact, and fear welled in him.

_Guan-H'dlak_.

That's when it all came flooding back. He remembered the temple, remembered murdering the warriors then running, remembered stopping, then. . . . _Guan-H'dlak_, then falling. The other had been his uncle.

But, what had happened? Why, was his brother and uncle dead? How did he get here?

Despite his own brother trying to kill him, he couldn't help as the tears came. Looking back to the warrior getting a closer look, he noticed locks that were once fully pleated, but the rings looked liked they had been removed, then a acidic burn on the front of the mask where a blooding mark would have been.

Mandibles flared, he was a Bad Blood.

The warrior barked noisily. "You're actions tell me I'm your first."

_Jehdin-Pyode_'s moved his watery eyes to the Bad Blood, afraid and curious all at once.

Now the Bad Blood squatted, propped his arms on top his knees and leaned in closer. "I done a Biometric scan on you pup." He said, "Aside from your infected injuries, your fever, and the fact that you're malnourished, you're perfectly fine. So what's the problem?"

Again, _Jehdin-Pyode _remained mute.

A guttural growl rumbled from the Bad Blood's throat, he sounded irritated.

"I found you floating like a dead fish in the river." He barked angrily, "You would be dead if it wasn't for me."

Still remaining silent, _Jehdin-Pyode's _gaze turned back to the heads, back to the line of family members that was going to now be on this one's trophy wall.

Though he was shedding tears, he didn't feel that much distraught about it, it didn't strike his heart like he thought it would. Maybe that was the reason why he was whimpering so?

The uncle had been a relative who would literally spit on him every time they happened to cross paths. So he made sure to stay away from him, not wanting to be bathed in his uncle's own excess of bodily fluids.

Still quiet, _Jehdin-Pyode_ tried in standing but was met with nausea and pain, his vision spun and couldn't help but to lie back down in hopes of calming his horrid condition.

"You shouldn't try moving right now. The Bad Blood said, surprisingly having a carrying tone. "Wait about a week before you try moving. Your fever should be gone by then and your leg better."

_Jehdin-Pyode_ turned his shaky vision to the male. "What do you want with me?"

The Bad Blood shrugged his shoulders then sat down. "Not sure. I'm not going to hold you for ransom if that's what you're thinking and I'm not simply going to hand you over to the residing clan."

Unable to help it has the thought popped into his head. "Why not?"

The Bad Blood tilted his head. "Because, there are times when I feel like being cruel and times when I'm just too lazy for it. Right now, I'm too lazy to bother by dragging you to them."

_Jehdin-Pyode _mandible's tightened momentarily. "And what of later, how will you feel then?"

Again, the Bad Blood shrugged. "I most likely won't even bother myself with it, guess I'm just getting bored in my old age."

"So is it your boredom that I have to be grateful for, or your age?"

Now the Bad Blood laughed. "However you want to consider it."

The warrior paused.

"I can't remember the last I had a conversation like this, with some one who could actually understand me."

An uncontrolled growl rumbled from deep within _Jehdin-Pyode's _gut. Some what embarrassed by his talking empty stomach, he averted his eye's from the Bad Blood.

Nothing had to be said, didn't need to ask for food when his host turned on his heels, grabbed something from behind and wheeled back around with charred fish.

_Jehdin-Pyode _accepted the meal openly and downed the entire small intake quickly then looked back to the Bad Blood, still hungry.

The Bad Blood growled pleasantly then let out a slight clatter, a laugh. "I imagine that little amount only made you even more hungry."

Too embarrassed to say it so merely nodded in silence.

Now the Bad Blood sighed, his hefty frame rising then falling. "Well," He started, "I have this." This time standing and heading for the line of heads to a sack, pulled out something that was wrapped and unwrapped it revealing rows of jerky. "But, you may not want to eat it." Then the flow of his body shifted, lifted a foot and nudged his brother's head then motioned back to the jerky.

_Jehdin-Pyode _gagged and nearly regurgitated what he previously consumed. It did come up and could taste the substance in his mouth but was some how able to keep it from expelling past his mandibles.

Now he didn't seem so hungry and politely motioned to the Bad Blood: No.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since _Jehdin-Pyode_ first awoken to his new world, _Hulij-hswei_ was more than gracious host and seemed the only thing he desired was the company of another during his stay here, something besides dismembered heads.

For once, the young yautja didn't feel like such an outcast, in fact it was _Hulij-hswei_ that made him feel normal for a change, his strange behavior that done so. Haven't remembering a time when he sat down with some one for a change, besides his own mother, and was treated as an equal. _Hulij-hswei_ didn't seem to care of the idea he was born with the omen anyway. Strangely enough, it was because of the Bad Blood that he was able to recover from his shock so quickly with being hunted down by his own clan, the fact that he was now an outcast. Still had the nightmares though.

Funny how he couldn't even be considered a Bad Blood being he was never Blooded.

A noise to the right made _Jehdin-Pyode_ shift his attention into that direction and watched as _Hulij-hswei_ came walking into view, the sway of his body and stomp of his feet portrayed he was angered by something. Having not knowing where the older one had been going the past couple of days and returning empty handed, and angry. He couldn't join the hunter either for the fact his leg was still healing as well as hurting, it was still infected and still had him feeling sickly because of it. _Hulij-hswei _couldn't offerany absolute medicine because he had none, most of what had been used were herbal remedies.

"The mighty hunter returns empty handed." _Jehdin-Pyode_ injected, normally he never spoke in such a way, but there was something about _Hulij-hswei_ that made him calmer and at ease with himself.

_Hulij-hswei_ barked and plopped down in front of the fire. "I wouldn't be if it weren't for your clan hunting you."

_Hulij-hswei_ turned on that, amazingly feeling ashamed that he was causing such problems. That's when something tapped on his mind and looked to the mighty hunter. "Why are you returning empty handed anyway? I thought you were here to hunt."

_Hulij-hswei_ shifted and stretched, loosening a cramped muscle in his leg. "Not that kind of hunt. My clan and I are here on a mission, we have to find a rare bird."

_Jehdin-Pyode_'s heart fluttered at what he heard then barked back sharply asking, "You don't mean, the N'tk?"

_Hulij-hswei_ nodded.

He was shocked, "But it is sacred to us, a rare species. You can't hunt it."

The hunter turned to him, all expressions hidden behind his mask. "You're still going to refer to that clan as yours still?" He had asked somewhat blandly.

Sitting back, the words spoken eased inward, made him think. He had been living a barred life for so long that he never once thought of and for himself as an individual within the clan, he was always taught to think for the best interests of those around him, to do anything to make himself accepted by his previous clan members. He was like a beaten dog that did not know how to think outside his own pack.

"Besides," _Hulij-hswei_ spoke, "I have my own reasons for hunting that blasted bird, I'm not even going to kill two, I just need one. Preferably alive too." Shifting in his spot, "It would be a big help if you could assist me in locating one. I hear your clan have their ways of capturing the birds live, ways that are secret to outsiders."

_Jehdin-Pyode_ tightened his fleshy mandibles and turned from the warrior in silence.

Now _Hulij-hswei_ barked rather sarcastically, "I see why you were named "Soft One."

_Jehdin-Pyode_ did not reply and_ Hulij-hswei remained silent_, only thing to be heard was the crackling of wood burning and the birds of day singing.

"What will you do after finding the bird?" _Jehdin-Pyode_ asked carefully.

"Leave this planet."

_Jehdin-Pyode_ still did not look to him and didn't bother replying.

"Why do you ask?"

Tone silence was his answer, _Jehdin-Pyode_ not wanting to speak his mind further on the matter despite his entire being screaming in protest, screaming for fear of being alone and defenseless. Maybe he had been living his captive life for so long that he just didn't know how to function alone, without the contact of those he knew?

How would he be able to live out in the wilderness? How could he evade any confrontations with his clan? How could he withstand to live anyhow, knowing he killed his own clan members?

A million other questions filled his head until a rustling noise caught his attention making him turn to it, _Hulij-hswei_ instantly jumping to his feet in a low growl, he seeming surprised at the sudden noise, a noise that previously wasn't part of their surroundings.

_Jehdin-Pyode_ held his breath and looked off into the distance, wondering what it was that could have been out there, making all that noise. Matter of fact, it sounded like someone walking out there.

His wondering was answered by a massive moving heat wave that weaved around the trees until stepping into the small clearing, revealing itself to be a giant female. She, dressed some what provocatively, long dreads dangled past her armored shoulders covering parts of her un-holstered bare milk glands, her hips curvy and voluptuous hips jaunted out from what little clothing she wore across them.

A rock lodged deep in his throat with whom the female was, she was one of the priestess. In fact, she was the very priestess before that tried in comforting him.

Her gaze happened to fall upon _Hulij-hswei_ first, his stance alone showed he was both surprised and bewildered, just as much as she was, then her yellow eyes turned from him and froze when coming across _Jehdin-Pyode_. Confusion was her first reaction but was soon replaced by anger as her mandibles flared and hissed.

Seeing _Hulij-hswei_ move from the corner of his vision, instantly taking up a fighting stance with his own hiss making the female avert her attention to him, and seeming unprovoked, she turned her attention back to him, _Jehdin-Pyode._

"Betrayer," She scoffed bitterly, "Not only do you kill your own, but take residence with a Bad Blood."

That wasn't a question either, it was a solid statement.

Fear knotting deep in his stomach, _Jehdin-Pyode_ had to gather his own emotions before raising his hands and staggering to his feet.

"Wait," He began to defend, "Priestess, I can explain. Please?"

"Explain!" She exclamated, "There is nothing to explain _Jehdin-Pyode_, only the certainty of your death." Rage and hatred carried in every word that spilled from her tusks. To clarify what she spoke, the priestess unsheathed a light sword from her side and a knife with her left.

His brain screamed at his legs to run, but when he turned to do so was met by the pain in his still injured leg and howled of it before collapsing like a corpse.

There was a charging howl that sent a shiver clean down his spine and into his soul. Scared out of his mind, the young yautja flipped onto his backside quickly and was surprised when discovering _Hulij-hswei_ had stupidly engaged the massive female. Shocked, he watched in "awe" and amazement, as the crazed male was able to avoid the female's advances. Sure enough dwarfed when compared to her immense size, already smaller than the average male, and coming up to just below her breasts, not too mention the extra two-hundred plus pounds she was packing.

Despite the major disadvantage, _Hulij-hswei_ was still dancing around her, gracefully ducking then side-stepped, he sidled around then flipped over her blade as it was swung for his torso. Not blocking, knowing how much force she would be putting into it and the kind of toll it would rack on his body, how it would tear him apart from the inside out. It seemed though like he was awaiting an opening to strike.

How the yautja was able to move around and avoid her attacks in such a way was a mystery.

The priestess, her pride apparently hurt and discouraged when she roared at him to stop moving, the battle experienced female then howled as she swung yet again only to have _Hulij-hswei_ bounce back and around.

That swing was a close call for having seen sparks fly as well as hear metal against metal leaving a long horizontal wake on _Hulij-hswei's_ mask.

The Bad Blood finally stepped in for a strike, his own sword pressing forward, the flow of his movement striding with and the blade pierced her unarmored side causing a blood curdling howl to escape her throat before dropping the knife. But though having been stabbed, the reaction on her face showed it merely angered her further.

_Hulij-hswei_ was already in the process of stepping back and removing his sword from her side when he tripped over some stones from the fire pit, his arms flung out to regain his balance and that's when the priestess latched onto him, howled in anger and fury then lifted him completely off his feet and tossed him over her shoulder sending him flying through the air like he was a no longer desired toy.

Nothing could be done as the middle of his back snapped across the trunk of a thick tree and fell limply to the ground, unconscious.

_Jehdin-Pyode_ didn't know what he was doing until he was on top the priestess. Anger having overwhelmed him as horrid memories came flooding in, seeing his retched life and came charging at it in a vengeful howl.

She caught completely off guard, _Jehdin-Pyode_ jabbed her right mandible with his left fist followed by a powerful upper cut with his right knocking her dazed and off balance, a turn of his body had him swinging around, leg out and slamming into her side knocking her straight to the ground. Sword flying from her grasp, _Jehdin-Pyode_ caught it in mid-air, twirled it in his hands, grasped the handle with both hands pointing the blade downward and put all his thrust into the downward thrust.

Fury followed his movements as white encircled the priestesses eyes and mandibles flared when the blade struck

_Jehdin-Pyode_ lifted the blade and brought it down again, he pulled and slammed it in again, pulled and stabbed again, lifted and brought it down again. The stabbing was endless, tears streaming down his face and howled as blood was spread in every which direction.

Still seeing his past, _Jehdin-Pyode_ didn't stop, he stabbed and stabbed, striking and striking until it finally dissipated into a pool of fluorescent green blood, until it was nothing more but a mutilated carcass of corpse, pain its final expression, locked into its dead face. He stepped back, still in tears and howled with adrenalin fueled rage at his dead past.

Slipping back to reality, slipping back to consciousness, he realized what he had done. Horrified, the sword dropped to his feet and fell onto his knees looking at what was left of the priestess. Her body was littered with stab wounds to the point where her torso had been completely split open, bits of bones showing, cut organs hanging from the open gashes.

What had he done?

Rocking forward, he howled once again, this time in pain and anguish, sweat and tears stinging his vision.

He really was a demon. There really was something wrong with him. How could he do something like this? To his own clan members?

A thought suddenly hung on his mind for why he really did do it, what had sparked the motivation. He did it to protect, to defend the Bad Blood. Falling onto his side and hugging himself, he shut his eyes tight as a fit of cries escaped his lungs.

His fate was sealed now by killing the priestess, a Holy One. He was certain to die.

Something touched his shoulder and opened his eyes to a small blurry figure looming above, his gaze shifted to the cold sky before rolling onto his backside hyperventilating. Everything felt groggy all of sudden, like nothing was real, like it would all just slip away. A pain filled his chest and wheezed when his lungs burned, his eyes grew wide and vision turned black.

Hearing voices and feeling hands touch his body, his world started fading into blackness and hole began forming in his gut.

For what seemed like forever, everything then came to sudden and abrupt stop.

Finally, after a long long time of nothing, I have chapter three done and finished. Didn't know it would take this long, I had some serious writer's block in how I was going to introduce these two.

* * *

_**Next on the list, I haven't come up with a title name for this one yet, but Jehdin-Pyode agrees to assist his new crazy friend (not that he had any friends to begin with) in finding that darned bird, but that means they'll have to go straight the clan territories in order to locate one.**_


End file.
